Je veux trouver mon étoile
by CherryHitomie
Summary: RWBZ. sur fond de HPDM. Ron est amoureux et ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, Harry est là pour l'aider.


Disclaimer : pas à moi mais à Rowling.

Couple : RW/BZ. (avec un fond de HP/DM.)

Résumé : Ron est amoureux et ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, Harry est là pour l'aider.

Note de l'auteur :Fic cadeau pour Carlia Black Malfoy avec le couple que tu as choisi ! Mais tu le verras par toi-même, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser Harry avec Drago !

Note de l'auteur 2 : un jour faudra que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi le site n'accepte jamais mes mises en page ...

**Je veux trouver mon étoile**

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Mais un matin comme un autre, je me suis levé avec cette certitude. Je suppose que tout ça a commencé quand j'ai apprit à le connaître. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Harry ou le maudir. Parce qu'au fond, c'est à cause de lui que j'en suis là. Lui et ses foutus hormones ! Je vous explique : comme tout ado normalement constitué, Harry a des envies et des désirs. Il y a dans cette école, une centaine d'élèves qui seraient prêt à se coucher sous lui. Mais non ! Môssieur ne voulait qu'une seule personne. Un horrible petit Serpentard blond arrogant fils de mangemort ! Oui oui, c'est bien ça. Malfoy. Au début, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul. Mais tout le monde s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que ça. Les regards qui se cherchent, les mains qui se frôlent, ... Et surtout, ces horribles sourires béat qu'ils affichaient lorsqu'ils rêvaient éveillés. Ils ont finit par être officiellement un couple.

Et moi, pour faire plaisir à Harry, j'acceptais de le suivre chaque samedi dans la tanière des serpents. La première fois qu'il me l'a demandé, j'ai eu peur de devoir tenir la chandelle. Mais je me suis trompé. C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent collés et qu'ils ont un tas de gestes tendre l'un envers l'autre. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls dans leur monde. Et puis ... Blaise était là.

J'ai envie de remercier Harry pour m'avoir permit de mieux connaître les Serpentard. J'ai découvert en la personne de Blaise, quelqu'un de drôle, fiable et surtout honnête. Chose que je croyais inconnu de ces gens là. D'un autre côté, j'en veux à Harry. Je lui en veux de m'avoir fait connaître quelqu'un comme Blaise. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne me posais pas de questions. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui, point. Et puis Harry a commencé à me poser des questions bizarres, à s'arranger pour que je me retrouve seul avec lui. Je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi. Il faut dire qu'au début je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Blaise m'a alors fait remarquer que l'on se retrouvait de plus en plus seuls lui et moi. Je ne m'en étais pas soucier plus que ça. Aujourd'hui, j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit que Harry c'était rendu compte bien avant moi de mes propres sentiments. Et puis il y a eu ce fameux matin où je me suis levé avec cette certitude : je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une chose est sûre, je suis amoureux de Blaise Zabini.

Voilà j'en suis là. Amoureux et désespéré. Je pourrais tenter ma chance, c'est vrai. Mais ... s'il me rejettait ? Si, après ça, il refusait de me parler ... Je ne le supporterais pas. Je préfère garder son amitié plutôt que de tout perdre. Mais si je ne tente rien, je risquerais de le regretter toute ma vie. Quand je vois Harry et Drago, des étoiles plein les yeux, j'ai envie de connaître la même chose. Une fois, Harry m'a dit que Drago était son étoile. Sur le moment, j'ai éclaté de rire. Puis j'ai réfléchit. Et tout m'est apparu comme une évidence. Oui Drago est l'étoile de Harry. Mais Harry est aussi l'étoile de Drago. C'est son amour pour Drago qui le pousse à se donner à fond dans ses entraînements. Parce qu'il veut créer un monde de paix pour son Serpentard. Et c'est grâce à Harry que Drago n'a pas suivit son père aux pieds de Voldemort. Il a suivit le lumière. La lumière de son étoile. Et moi je trouve ça merveilleux.

- Ron ?

La voix de Harry me sort de mes pensées. Je me redresse. Il s'assoit à son tour sur mon lit. Il pose sur moi un regard étrange. Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'avance plus.

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle de Blaise.

Oh. L'heure de la grande discution à sonnée. Je suis heureux qu'il ai fait le premier pas. Je n'osais pas aller le voir.

- J'ai l'impression que ... depuis que tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour lui, tu es ... presque distant.

- Je veux juste m'éloigner avant que ça ne finisse mal.

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard ?

En silence, j'acquièce. Ce type me connait trop bien. Je n'arrive plus à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Désespérant.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler, tout simplement ?

- Nan mais t'es malade ?!? Et s'il me rejette ?

- Et s'il t'embrasse ?

Cette simple question me fige. Je n'y ai jamais songé. Je n'ai jamais osé espérer une telle chose.

- Réfléchis Ron ... Tu crois que j'en serais là avec Drago si je ne lui avait pas dit mes sentiments ?

- C'est toi qui a fait le pemier pas ?

- Pour une relation stable ? Oui. Mais pour cette histoire de cul, c'est lui.

- M'étonne pas.

Il éclate de rire. Et moi aussi. Harry n'en avait jamais vraiment parler. Il nous a mit devant le fait accomplie. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'imagine mal Harry faire du rentre-dedans à Malfoy.

- En fait, c'est sortit tout seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne te fais pas de grandes descriptions, je souhaiterais préserver tes chastes oreilles.

- Hey ! Répond au lieu de raconter des conneries !

- Il m'a fait voir tellement d'étoiles que ces trois foutus mots m'ont échappé.

Malgré moi je rougis. Beaucoup. Imaginer Harry en train de se faire ... de se faire ... par Malfoy ! Puis un doute s'empare de moi :

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu as déjà été au-dessus !

Il ne répond pas mais un sourire pervers s'installe sur ses lèvres. Je peux le dire sans hésiter : Harry s'est déjà retrouvé au-dessus et Malfoy adore ça !

- Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant et revenons à toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

- Tu as raison. Il est temps que tu passe à l'action !

- HEIN ? T'es malade ?

- Pas du tout.

Il a ce drôle de regard. Vous avez, celui qui dit « je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores-alors-fais-moi-confiance » Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire faire ? Je le vois qui se lève et se dirige vers mon armoire. On dirait qu'il juge mes vêtements. Il finit par me lancer un jean noir et un tee-shirt vert pomme. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse ?

- Habille-toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Habille-toi, j'te dis !

**POV Harry** :

Et voilà ! Ca n'aura pas été sans mal ! Mais je commençais franchement à en avoir marre de les voir se jetter des coups d'oeil l'un à l'autre. Quand je les vois tous les deux, je me demande où sont passé la ruse des Serpentard et le courage des Gryffondor ! De vrais Poufsouffle !

Alors que je suis assis à la table des Serpentard avec Hermione et Drago, je vois Ron pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, un immense sourire béat sur les lèvres. Et là, malgré moi, je laisse échapper un cri de joie, m'attirant l'attention de nombreuses personnes. Drago leur lance à tous un regard polaire, les dissuadant de garder les yeux sur moi. Ca me fait sourire. J'adore sa posséssivité.

Mon cri à au moins le mérite d'avoir sortie Ron de son état de transe. Il vient s'installer en face de moi, son sourire toujours présent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le charrier :

- Pas la peine de te demander ce que tu as fait !

Je le vois rougir tandis que Drago et Hermione posent sur moi un regard intérrogateur. Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Blaise franchit à son tour les portes de la Grande Salle, le même sourire idiot que Ron sur les lèvres. Il s'assoit d'ailleurs à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui en surprend plus d'un.

- Je crois que je ne te remercirais jamais assez, Potter.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Quand je les vois comme ça, collé l'un à l'autre, j'ai la certitude qu'ils ne se lâcheront pas de si tôt. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter totalement de Drago. Parce qu'ils sont bien gentil tous les deux, mais parfois un peu trop présent.

**POV Ron** :

La vie est merveilleuse ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un tel état de plénitude était possible ! Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ce que je viens de vivre il y a quelques minutes dans cette salle de classe vide où si c'est dû au bras de Blaise autours de ma taille. Je ne sais pas et je m'en fou.

Il va falloir que je remercie Harry de nous avoir enfermés dans cette salle. Sans ça, nous ne nous serions jamais parlé et nous n'aurions jamais ... Enfin bref. Rien que d'y penser je me met à rougir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je suis réellement tombé amoureux. Mais tout cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai trouvé mon étoile et je ne risque pas de la laisser s'échapper.


End file.
